


Tethered

by dancer4813



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage (nonsexual), Canon Compliant, Disaster Gun Son, F/M, I'm not sure how to tag this, Mentions of past kidnapping, OTP - It's Yours, Spoilers for Episode 74, Supportive Sibling Relationship, Tal'dorei Campaign, Vex Needs a Hug, percy needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancer4813/pseuds/dancer4813
Summary: Vex took a long breath, willing her racing heart to slow down, then took the two manacles and laid them one at a time over her wrists, not closing them either. Repressing a shudder, she fiddled with them, trying to make the gaps as inconspicuous as possible. She readjusted them for a few long seconds, turning her arms to see how visible the breaks in the metal were when she felt a gentle touch on her arm. She turned to look and saw a familiar blue coat shrouded by a richly embroidered cloak.Percy.
 
Based on a tumblr post by placeofold





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revised and edited version of [something ](http://dancerwrites.tumblr.com/post/152720263460/placeofold-oh-god-i-just-realized-why-vex-and) posted on tumblr just a few hours after the episode because I wrote the original at 2am after the episode finished and I was falling asleep while doing so. It's been upgraded from just under 1,000 words to just over 1500 words, and now has just a bit more Vax in it, because stealth twins are the bomb and I love their relationship. 
> 
> Title from two different definitions of "tether" - to fetter/chain, and to secure  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> _Hope is necessary in every condition. The miseries of poverty, sickness, and captivity would, without this comfort, be insupportable._  
>  -William Samuel Johnson

Vex clenched her fists as the chains were pulled into view, the links rattling and clinking ominously. She frowned at Cenokier’s offer, and surreptitiously glanced around to the rest of Vox Machina, wondering how they were handling this new plan.

Scanlan simply moved forward to examine the chains for a few moments, then shrugged and clasped the manacles around his wrists, the collar around his neck, and grinned back at the rest of them.

“I’ve got a set like this in my room!” he exclaimed, grinning, as he casually spun the chain between his left wrist and his neck through the air.

Vex wanted to laugh – she had enjoyed stringing Cenokier along with strings of innuendos as much as the rest of them – but goosebumps popped up on her arms and she folded them across her chest, looking to the rest of her friends.

Pike and Grog, seeing Scanlan with the cuffs fastened, stepped forward to grab chains of their own, Grog especially taking up enough room around the small drawer so Vex could easily pass off staying out of the way as a space issue and not a personal concern. She watched them slap the chains on, bantering the whole while, and Vex felt her stomach turn with nerves that hadn’t been present until a few moments prior.

She had seen the imprisoned slaves on the streets, those who looked human, or tiefling or otherwise, and logically she knew this was simply a way of life in the City of Brass, but it rubbed Vex the wrong way. Remembering Cerkonos’ displeasure for the city, she felt she truly understood his distaste as she watched her friends literally bind themselves into a semblance of slavery, restricting their movement and making it all the more difficult for them to escape quickly if the need arose.

Sure, Scanlan and Pike could do magic with limited use of their hands, and Grog could probably break out of them with his massive strength, but what could Vex do with her hands bound and restrained? She fought with a bow, and she was utterly useless without her full range of motion.

Vex suddenly wished for Trinket’s fur under her fingers, his tongue licking her face, his presence at her side instead of in the necklace she wore. He was the only one who could understand, the only one who knew why she wanted to run at the sight of the chains, why her skin started prickling and her heart beat faster and faster. They had shared that experience together and she had told him things she would never tell another soul.

Taking a deep breath, Vex turned her gaze to those members of Vox Machina who had not come forward. First she saw Keyleth, who had altered her form into a semblance of whatever Cenokier was, her skin changing color and her hair becoming less of the auburn mane it usually was and more of a wiry waterfall until it met Cenokier’s approval. Her brother was fiddling with something small that he slid around his middle finger, twisting it and concentrating.

Recognizing what he had, and familiar with the process of attunement to magical items, Vex understood his plan and felt the sudden desire to rip the ring of invisibility out of his hands and take it herself. Knowing Vax, he would likely give it to her if she just asked him… But no, she had talked to him about the dagger, about that night in the forest when she’d found Trinket, and she’d assured him she was fine.

Time to prove it.

Steeling herself, Vex walked forward and picked up a set of the chains, weighing them in her hands. Carefully, she took the neck collar and set it around her neck, wary of closing the hoop. Sliding her fingers between the metal and her neck it was already uncomfortably snug, so Vex adjusted her furs to lay higher around her neck, hiding the gap in the metal despite the heat she knew it would bring.

Vex took a long breath, willing her racing heart to slow down, then took the two manacles and laid them one at a time over her wrists, not closing them either. Repressing a shudder, she fiddled with them, trying to make the gaps as inconspicuous as possible. She readjusted them for a few long seconds, turning her arms to see how visible the breaks in the metal were when she felt a gentle touch on her arm. She turned to look and saw a familiar blue coat shrouded by a richly embroidered cloak.

Percy.

Had Vex not known Percy so well she would have felt ashamed at him catching her moment of weakness, but as it was she couldn’t bring herself to care. He saw and understood and said nothing more of it, and that was what she needed.

Had Vex not known Percy so well she wouldn’t have noticed the tremors in his hands, nor the anxious way he held his shoulders as he stood beside her. His noble upbringing allowed him to fake stoicism quite well, as she had seen displayed many times, but Vex was perceptive, and she knew Percy well enough to realize he was just as uncomfortable with Cenokier’s plan as she was, if not more.

That fact, Vex’ahlia found, was beyond comforting.

Biting her lip, Vex raised her eyes to meet his and Percy smiled, sliding his hand down her arm to interlace his fingers with hers for a brief moment. She raised an eyebrow, and he smiled gently, squeezing her hand before moving forward to grab a set of chains for himself.

Percy placed the collar around his neck first, as she had, and Vex only just caught his flinch at the click of the metal pieces locking together. Her mind conjured up images of the dungeon in Whitestone, of the cell where they’d first met Ripley. Percy had never talked much about his time in captivity under Ripley, but his fear and anxiety about the woman was enough to put two and two together.

Vex had a sudden desire to go back to Glintshore and burn down the tree that had grown from Ripley’s body, in lieu of bringing her back to life and killing her for a second time.

She watched as Percy secured first one manacle, then another, with fingers that never stopped shaking as he did so, despite his slow and methodical work. When he had finished he walked back over to her, the chains rattling gently with each step he took.

Vex watched as Percy dipped his fingers into the pouch of black powder he carried with him, and as he worked some into the latches on the manacles, then onto more of the chains.

His eyes met hers and he shrugged at her raised eyebrows, as if putting explosive powder all over yourself in the Elemental Plane of _Fire_ was a perfectly logical idea.

But she didn’t comment, and she let Percy take a hold of her left hand with his right, running his thumb in small circles over the back of it.

The motion was surprisingly soothing, if only as a reminder she was not alone in her discomfort. She wished they could have simply lingered a bit longer to calm her nerves, but at that moment Utan began picking up the chains at their backs, gathering them into one of his hands. The slight pull at her back making Vex’s breath speed up again, and Percy’s grip on her hand tightening just enough for her to notice. Vex took a deep breath, trying to let the tension in her shoulders drain away.

They turned toward the door, Cenokier leading the way with Keyleth, when a tap on her face and the brief presence of a wet finger in her ear alerted Vex to the invisible presence of her brother beside her. She jumped, chastising him as loudly as she dared while they entered the street.

Just as they passed through the front door and exited the jewelers’ home out onto the thoroughfare, a gentle hand rested on her right shoulder, just present long enough for her to notice and appreciate it before it was gone. But Vex looked carefully at the ground and saw the faintest outlines of footprints appearing on the road beside her while they walked, matching her step.

Warmth blossomed in Vex’s chest and she hurriedly blinked away the sting behind her eyes at the thought of the men on either side of her, one with white hair, one with black, both holding undeniable places in her heart.

Taking a last deep breath, her heartbeat as calm as it could get, Vex looked toward Percy, meeting his eyes as she returned the squeeze he had given her hand. He nodded and they let go together, Vex’s hand dropping to her side, palm tingling with a memory of Percy’s touch.

And they followed Cenokier down the streets of the City of Brass, Vex sent a silent prayer of thanks to Pelor, to Sarenrae, to the Raven Queen for giving her the men who walked on either side of her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To see me recommend fanfics, scream about Perc'ahlia, the Stealth Twins, and Cassandra de Rolo (plus various other headcanons) check out my writing tumblr: [dancerwrites](http://www.dancerwrites.tumblr.com), or my main blog: [dancer4813](http://www.dancer4813.tumblr.com).


End file.
